Seis
by dientesblancos
Summary: Sebastian Smythe se entera que su padre le ha ocultado un gran secreto durante toda su vida. (GEN: no hay parejas)


**Advertencia:** No hay parejas. Posibles _TW_.

* * *

 **SEIS**

* * *

Sebastian siempre sintió un gran amor por su padre. Siempre estuvo consiente que George Smythe, el hombre en cuestión, no era el sujeto más amable ni el más honesto en este mundo, pero sin embargo, a él, su _único_ hijo, siempre lo había tratado con el más profundo respeto.

Su madre _Angélie_ era una renombrada editora en una revista de modas parisina. Su padre era un abogado acaudalado que había ganado muchos casos renombrados en Estados Unidos de América. Por azares del destino se conocieron en un viaje, se enamoraron y comenzaron una larga relación. Nunca se casaron, y sin embargo tuvieron 'accidentalmente' a Sebastian cuando iban por su quinto aniversario. George, como era de esperarse, lo reconoció y le dio su apellido, y lo malcrió como un padre orgulloso, por más que no tuviera intenciones de casarse con su madre.

Cuando Sebastian tenía 6 años sus padres se separaron. Angélie acusaba a George de haberla engañado continuamente durante estos largos años, y por más que no tuviera más pruebas que unos mails y mensajes de texto ambiguos, su pareja no negó ni confirmó nada.  
La mujer partió de regresó a Francia con su hijo pequeño, y George se quedó en su país sin protestar.

Sin embargo Sebastian no creció sin su padre. George llamaba para cada día festivo o cumpleaños, le mandaba dinero e emails todas las semanas, y siempre que tenía tiempo viajaba hacia el otro continente para verle la cara a su hermoso hijo.

Sebastian amaba a su padre, a pesar de todo lo que su madre tenía para decir en su contra. Angélie jamás podría entender aquel vinculo entre padre e hijo, no después de años soportando a aquel hombre que había creído amar. Era a él a quien culpaba de cada pequeña falla en la personalidad de su hijo, sobre todo la promiscuidad que empezó a desarrollar a temprana edad. A los 12 años ya lo habían encontrado besándose con un muchacho un año más grande en el baño de la escuela, y mientras Angélie lo castigo por una semana, su padre, al enterarse, lo llamó para felicitarlo. Esa era una de las tantas razones por las que Sebastian lo quería tanto.

Angélie hoy en día tenía una relación con un alemán llamado Sergei. Era buen hombre, se notaba que realmente intentaba caerle bien al hijo de su novia, pero Sebastian tenía otras ideas. Quizás era caprichoso para un chico de su edad culpar a un pobre hombre que nada tenía que ver con sus disputas familiar, porque sus padres no estuvieran juntos… pero aún así cada vez que lo veía, sentía rechazo.

De todas maneras, su vida seguía igual, tranquila, _cómoda_. Era popular en la escuela, tenía muchos amigos y sus padres separados lo amaban como si fuese el centro del universo.

Sin embargo, cuando cumplió los 17 años, algo ocurrió que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

 _George Smythe murió en un accidente de auto._

Incluso Angélie que había pasado los últimos 11 años odiándolo, rompió en llanto ante la llamada que recibieron. Por su parte, Sebastian entro en un estado de shock del que no pudo salirse, hasta que estaba allí de vuelta, en América, con los pies clavados en la tierra de un cementerio en Ohio.

Mucha gente había asistido al velorio, familiares que Sebastian desconocía, antiguos conocidos y compañeros de negocios, pero ningún amigo ni amante. Le entristeció un poco saber que su padre había muerto _solo_ , y espero que al menos el hecho de haber sido su hijo, lo hubiera sacado un poco de aquella soledad.

De toda la gente que se acercó a ofrecerle sus respetos, el único que le sacó una mirada de sorpresa fue un joven que no debía ser más de 2 años mayor que él mismo. Estaba de traje oscuro, como muchos otros, pero algo en su peinado, en su postura, en la firmeza de su mirada, lo hacían lucir mayor y elegante. Se presentó como _Hunter Clarington_ , y Sebastian, mordiéndose el labio, no pudo evitar preguntarle.  
\- ¿ _De dónde conoces a mi padre?_ -  
La expresión firme de Hunter pareció romperse por una milésima de segundo, lo suficiente para que Sebastian lo captara y se diera cuenta que había algo muy extraño allí.  
\- No éramos cercanos, ni nos llevábamos particularmente bien. - Comento el muchacho, mirando hacia donde la multitud se reunía. - Pero… él fue _el único_ que estuvo conmigo en el momento más difícil de mi vida. Lo mínimo que le debó es estar hoy aquí. -

Sebastian dedujo que su padre quizás había sido el abogado de Hunter, o quizás un amigo de su familia. Aunque las posibilidades de lo segundo eran escazas, porque se notaba que Hunter había venido aquí por su cuenta.

\- Siempre hablaba de ti. - Comento Hunter, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. - Dijo que eras igual a tu madre, veo que tenía razón. Siempre bromeaba que sus genes eran débiles. -  
Le pareció extraño que su padre hiciera un comentario como ese, y sin embargo, estaba en lo cierto al decir que físicamente no había heredado de él ni en color de ojos. Todos siempre se sorprendían con lo parecido que Sebastian era de Angélie, e igualmente estaban anonadados de cómo su personalidad era casi idéntica a la de su padre.  
\- ¿Hablaba… _mucho de mí_? - Volvió a preguntar hacia el extraño. Hunter sonrió de lado, una sonrisa un tanto _triste_ , por alguna razón, y asintió con la cabeza.  
Tras ello se disculpo, y se marchó sin decir nada más; Su espalda alejándose hacia la salida del cementerio, con los ojos de Sebastian clavados en ella hasta que desapareció por completo.

Sebastian sintió algo extraño con aquel encuentro, una sensación indescifrable a la que no podría darle un nombre hasta el día siguiente, cuando se sentaran a leer el testamento de su padre. Como era de esperarse, le había dejado casi todos sus bienes y fortunas a su hijo, pero junto a todo aquello, el escribano le entregó una carta misteriosa que George Smythe le había encargado en el caso de que llegase a morir. _Una carta para su hijo_.

Sebastian lloró al leer la primer línea, _"Hijo mío, si estás leyendo esto, ya no me encuentro en este mundo."_. A continuación pasó a repetirle constantemente cuanto lo amaba, cuanto había querido a su madre, cuanto ellos habían significado para él y siempre lo harían. Y luego pasaba a disculparse porque…. "hay cosas que te he ocultado toda la vida, y sé que te costará perdonarme tras estas palabras."

Sebastian se quedó sin aire, la carta se le cayó de las manos.

 _" No eres mi único hijo."_

George confirmaba aquí haber engañado a Angelié desde incluso antes de que Sebastian hubiese nacido. Tenía un problema casi patológico con el _compromiso_ , y aunque juraba haber luchado contra ello, siempre acababa engañándola cuando tenía la oportunidad y eso termino costándole la relación más importante que había tenido en toda su vida.

Tras aquella confesión, escribió que tenía planeado dejarle parte de su fortuna a sus otros hijos, pero solo si Sebastian, el único hijo reconocido, los aceptaba. El escribano estaba enterado del asunto, y tenía contratos especificados para los otros hijos de George Smythe por si llegaban a querer firmarlos.

Al final de la carta, tras muchas disculpas, incluía una lista con 5 nombres.

 _Los cinco hermanos de Sebastian._

Al leer el primer nombre de la lista, se le heló la sangre, y al mismo tiempo, Sebastian lo comprendió todo:

 _Hunter Clarington._

* * *

Sebastian regresó a Francia sin saber cómo continuar con su vida. Su padre había engañado, no solo a su madre, sino a él también, al hijo al que había jurado amar cada día de su vida. Y aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era cierto, aquella carta y esos cinco nombres, _esa sonrisa triste que por un segundo había esbozado aquel muchacho llamado Hunter…_ todo aquello hizo que Sebastian le perdiera el respeto por completo. Que por primera vez en toda su vida odiara a su padre por todo aquello con lo que no había sido sincero.

Aún no estaba seguro que haría con aquellos papeles en la oficina del escribano, ni siquiera sabía si él mismo quería aceptar la enorme herencia que le habían dejado.

Sin embargo, y solo por curiosidad, intento buscar a Hunter Clarington. Búsqueda que resultó imposible, como si aquella combinación de nombres no existiera en google, ni en ninguno de los archivos de su padre.

Sebastian se rindió, girando de un lado a otro de su cama, y haciéndose millones de interrogantes.

¿Qué diría su madre el día que Sebastian tuviera las agallas para contarle el contenido de aquella carta?

¿Quiénes eran ellos cinco?

¿Por qué su padre los había ocultado?

 _¿Acaso los había querido tanto como a él?_

Sebastian volvió a mirar la lista, memorizando cada uno de los nombres allí.

En ese momento supo que _necesitaba_ conocerlos.

* * *

Fue difícil convencer a su madre de que lo dejara transferirse a la escuela privada Dalton en Westerville, Ohio. Pero termino ganando la "pena" cuando le dijo a su madre que quería asistir a la escuela que "su padre había ido cuando tenía su edad"… _el padre que había muerto hace pocas semanas_ … y su madre no tuvo el corazón para negarle aquello.

Su madre no sabía que secretamente todo esto era un plan para ir a América en busca de aquellos nombres, que deducía, por sentido común, habrían nacido allí.

Se junto con el escribano ni bien aterrizo en el país. El hombre le explicó la situación: Su padre le iba a dejar mitad de su fortuna familiar a Sebastian, además de todas sus propiedades. Mientras tanto, la otra mitad sería dividida entre los otros cinco nombres de la lista. Lo único que tenían que hacer era _firmar_.

\- ¿No es un poco injusto que a mí me deje más que a ellos? -

\- Desconozco la relación que su padre tenía con estos sujetos que dijo ser sus hijos. -

Sebastian suspiro, balanceándose en el asiento con una incómoda sensación de estrés por encima.

\- Y si acepto… _¿Vas a contactarlos?_ \- Miro con curiosidad al escribano.

\- De hecho… - Empezó el hombre, y Sebastian se puso nervioso ante lo que el hombre podría decir. - Tu padre dejo expresamente dicho que quería que usted los contactara. -

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Sebastian se levantó de su asiento, tanto enojado como shockeado. - ¡¿Yo?! ¡El muere y ahora quiere que me encargue de sus errores! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! -

El hombre intento decir algo más, pero Sebastian no tuvo interés de continuar con la conversación. Sin embargo se llevó la carpeta que el escribano le había preparado, y se fue con malhumor a la escuela que sería su hogar mientras resolviera este problema.

* * *

Dalton era grande, quizás un poco anticuada para sus gustos, pero le habían dado una habitación para él solo y con ello se conformaba.

Las clases ya habían empezado hace semanas, y que un estudiante extranjero apareciera de repente, pronto se convirtió en el tema de conversación de los pasillos. Todos estaban seguros que algo interesante debía haber pasado en su vida para que estuviera hoy aquí… _si solo supieran_ …

No tardó en hacer amistades con los demás _Juniors_ de su clase, después de todo y a pesar del malhumor que cargaba consigo desde leer la carta, siempre se le había hecho fácil socializar.

Los problemas comenzaron cuando en una conversación sobre música, Chad, uno de los chicos, abrió la boca.  
\- Sebastian, tienes que venir con nosotros a ver a los _Warblers_. -  
\- ¿Los Warblers? - Levantó una ceja, sin recordar haber oído ese nombre antes.  
\- Sí, son como las _estrellas de rock_ de la escuela, vas a quedar pasmado. -

Sus nuevos amigos lo condujeron rápido por los pasillos, apurados en que Sebastian no llegase tarde. Aún seguía sin entender que es lo que iban a mostrarle… ¿Una banda escolar? ¿Los chicos rudos de Dalton que tocaban metal?

Y de repente fue arrojado por las grandes puertas del salón, y vio como un grupo de chicos se alineaba para abrir sus bocas y dar las primeras notas en un coro acapella.

Y entonces apareció _él_. El chico joven y sexy, de sonrisa brillante y cabello relleno de gel. _Ahora lo entendía todo_.

Cantaban una canción de alguna artista pop que a Sebastian podía importarle menos, ya que su concentración estaba totalmente ensimismada en el espécimen frente a él.

Al terminar oyó que algunos lo felicitaban "¡Así se hace Anderson!" pero en su estado de shock ni siquiera se le ocurrió sospechar de ese apellido que tan familiar le sonaba.

Por supuesto, siendo un Smythe, se movió rápido e invito a Anderson a tomar un café.  
Aprendió que el chico tenía 16 años, _sophmore_ un año más abajo que él. Era gay, tal cual el radar de Sebastian lo había dicho, y había tenido problemas en su escuela anterior. Y ahora estaba aquí, tomando café con él, y Sebastian comenzó a sentir que su año en Dalton no sería tan malo.

O eso, hasta que hizo la pregunta.

\- Oye… ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? Te he estado llamando por tu apellido todo este tiempo. - Pregunto entre risas.  
\- ¡Ah, disculpa! - Dijo Anderson. - ¡Me trajiste aquí tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de presentarme! -

El chico se levanto de su asiento, y acerco una mano a Sebastian con una despampanante sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Soy Blaine Anderson, es un placer. -

 _Blaine Anderson._

Sebastian no pudo tomar la mano del chico, porque de repente la vista se le nublaba y sentía que se estaba ahogando.

 _Blaine. Anderson._

\- ¿Sebastian? ¿¡Estas bien!? - Blaine Anderson lo miro con preocupación.

Sebastian se levantó demasiado rápido de su asiento, y se despidió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Dis- _disculp_ a… tengo que irme, me acorde de algo… importante _yo_ … ¡Nos vemos! -

Se tropezó entrando a su habitación cayendo de lleno al piso. Con la cabeza en el suelo, decidió mantenerse quieto allí hasta lograr calmarse. Pasaron 15 minutos hasta que tuvo las fuerzas de ponerse de pie, y tomar la carpeta que tenía guardada bajo su colchón y desparramar su contenido sobre la cama.

En ella había cinco largos sobres, algunos más vacíos que otros, organizados por los nombres escritos en ellos.

De inmediato tomo el que buscaba, uno que en letras negras decía muy claramente: Blaine Anderson.

Acurrucado en su cama, se negó en abrir el sobre. Estaba curioso de leer el contenido de cada uno de ellos, pero hasta ahora no había tenido las fuerzas para hacerlo. Allí, entre sus manos, había información sobre _Blaine_ que su padre había recopilado para que el leyera. Pero ahora, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo… se dio cuenta que no quería abrirlo y confirmar que él chico con quien había coqueteado esta tarde era su hermano. _El pensamiento le daba nauseas._

¿Acaso estaba destinado que esto le pasara todo el tiempo de ahora en más? Ya no podría insinuársele a ningún chico sin tener la sospecha en el fondo de su cabeza de que quizás era un hijo ilegitimo de su padre.

Miro los demás sobres que habían caído al suelo con amargura.

Había cuatro sobres en la carpeta para cinco hermanos. Faltaba un sobre y aquel era el de _Hunter Clarington._

¿Por qué su padre no le había dejado información sobre él? _La duda plagó sus sueños._

* * *

La próxima vez que se encontró con Blaine fue un viernes, y cuando el chico preocupado le pregunto que le había sucedido, mintió hábilmente sobre que _había sido el cumpleaños de su tía enferma y se había olvidado de llamarla._

La conversación fluyo normal después de aquello, y si Blaine se sorprendió de que Sebastian ya no intentara coquetearle, no lo mostro en su amistoso rostro. Pero cuando Blaine se levantó, despidiéndose para marcharse a pasar el fin de semana con su familia, a Sebastian se le escapó otra pregunta:

\- Oye, Blaine, sé que esto sonara raro pero… tú padre… ¿Es realmente tu verdadero padre? -  
Blaine lo quedo mirando con una expresión extremadamente confundida.  
\- ¡Ah, olvídalo! ¡Que tengas buen viaje! - Se apuró en corregirse, y se largó antes de meter más la pata. _Esa no era la manera correcta de iniciar este tema_.

El problema fue que, algo en aquella pregunta tan extraña quedo rondando en la cabeza de Blaine.

Su vida familiar siempre había sido tranquila. Padres acaudalados y consentidores, un hermano mayor que quería ser actor, tíos y abuelos amables… pero algo siempre lo había descolocado desde que en primaria estudiaron los tipos de sangre y se dio cuenta que los de sus padres, juntos, jamás podrían dar con el suyo. En ese momento lo tomo como un error, y no pensó más en el tema, pero tras la pregunta de Sebastian, el misterioso chico nuevo, aquel recuerdo de su infancia se reavivo en su cabeza.

Estaba cenando esa noche con sus padres, y decidió tirar la pregunta de manera graciosa.  
\- Hey, pá… _¿Tu eres mi verdadero padre?_ \- Y espero que sus padres se rieran a carcajadas e hicieran alguna broma al respecto.

Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió.

Ambos lo miraron con los rostros pálidos, y Blaine sintió que a él mismo se le iba el alma del cuerpo.  
\- Cariño… - Dijo su madre, iniciando la conversación. - Nosotros… se que tardamos mucho en decírtelo, _no queríamos lastimarte_. -

Esa fue la noche que el mundo de Blaine Anderson se vino abajo.

* * *

Sebastian fue recibido el lunes por un Blaine muy furioso, que con fuerza bruta lo retuvo del cuello de la ropa contra una pared en un desolado pasillo de la escuela. Había escuchado que el chico había iniciado un "club de pelea" secreto en Dalton, pero jamás se había imaginado que con aquella altura tendría la fuerza de levantarlo del suelo de tal manera.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo sabías?! - Lo acusó, con el rostro rojo y los ojos húmedos. - ¿¡Cómo sabías que era _adoptado_!? -

Cuando la verdadera madre de Blaine, una tal Verónica que se había acostado con George Smythe en una de sus escapadas, quedo embarazada, supo de inmediato que iba a ponerlo en adopción.

Los padres de Blaine le explicaron que después de Cooper, siempre habían querido tener un segundo hijo, pero la Sra Anderson había perdido la capacidad de tenerlos tras un primer parto complicado. Cuando Blaine nació y se los entregaron, juraron que fue el mejor día de sus vidas. El problema es que nunca se sintieron preparados para decirle la verdad a su hijo, y aquella noche, con un Blaine gritando en medio de un ataque de histeria, se dieron cuenta de las repercusiones que aquello tendría. Solo una larga conversación con su hermano Cooper por teléfono logró hacerlo entrar en razón y que se calmara.

Pero viendo a Sebastian Smythe, el chico que había provocado toda esta revelación, caminando alegre por los pasillos… volvió a hacer que perdiera los estribos.

Sebastian le explico todo rápido y tartamudeando… como su padre había muerto, y le había dejado una carta explicándole que tenía cinco hijos ilegítimos de los que uno era Blaine. El chico enmudeció mientras Sebastian explicaba y le comentaba sobre el testamento, y como Blaine heredaría parte de una fortuna si firmaba. Aunque por la expresión del chico, el dinero era lo que menos le importaba de toda esta historia. Terminaron la conversación en el cuarto de Sebastian, donde le entregó el sobre con su nombre sin abrir, y una copia del testamento. Blaine lo miraba ahora como si no tuviera un alma dentro de su cuerpo, asintiendo con los ojos vacíos y sin saber que decir.

\- Yo… - Hablo de pronto, después de un rato. - Necesito tiempo… necesito estar solo. -  
\- Lo entiendo. - Dijo Sebastian, y así se despidieron. Sin abrazos, ni reencuentros familiares emocionales.

Sebastian, observándolo marcharse mientras empezaba a sentir que se quedaba sin aire, se pregunto si esta situación de repetiría las próximas cuatro veces.

Esa noche volvió a soñar con Hunter, sonriéndole tristemente junto a la tumba de su padre.

* * *

Blaine comenzó a evitarlo desde aquel día, y aunque en el interior le dolía un poco, entendía que esto no era fácil, sobre todo para aquel chico. El año pasado había sido golpeado a muerte por ser homosexual, y ahora se enteraba que era adoptado, y con _quién sabe cuántos_ hermanos misteriosos escondidos por doquier.

Por su parte, Sebastian decidió que terminaría esto rápido y profesionalmente. Ya no intentaría aproximarse de la manera que lo había hecho con Blaine… con dudas, con dolor, con _sentimientos_.

Tomo entonces una de las cuatro carpetas restantes al azar, sin darse cuenta, tomando a la única mujer de toda la lista.

 _Tina Cohen-Chang._

La fotografía dentro del sobre era la de una niña muy pequeña de rasgos asiáticos, aunque según su fecha de nacimiento hoy en día debía tener 15 años. Sebastian tenía dos años entonces cuando la chica había sido concebida… con mucha fuerza intento alejar aquellos pensamientos hacia el fondo de su cabeza.

El documento dentro del sobre detallaba levemente el encuentro de George Smythe con una periodista de origen coreano que culminó en esta situación. La mujer se hizo cargo por completo de Tina, y se negó a que George le diera ayuda económica.

 _"No puedes solucionarlo todo con dinero, George."_ Recordó Sebastian que su madre le había dicho a su padre en una pelea telefónica.

Pero la mujer murió cuando Tina tenía un año. Sebastian tragó un gusto amargo. George estuvo allí presente, conoció a la pequeña Tina en ese instante, y le cedió la custodia a unos amigos de la madre de Tina, el matrimonio Cohen-Chang.

Si solo Angélie supiera que todo esto estaba ocurriendo bajo sus propias narices… Sebastian no sabía si algún día realmente tendría las agallas para poder decirle la verdad.

Pero sin embargo ahora, más que nada, deseaba poder compartir esto con ella, y que estuviera a su lado, abrazándolo y alejando la oscuridad con canciones de cuna como cuando era un niño.

* * *

Encontrar a Tina fue sencillo, facebook ya tenía la información a su disposición. Se alegró de saber que la chica iba a una escuela de en Lima, La Escuela Superior William Mckinley. Eran, a lo mucho 1-2 horas en auto, lo cual agradecía ya que al empezar esto suponía que tendría que recorrer el país entero para encontrarlos.

Le fue fácil salirse de su uniforme una tarde después de clases y partir en camino hacia aquella escuela. Hasta ahora Sebastian no se había involucrado con ninguno de los clubes de Dalton ni había tomado clases extracurriculares algunas. Algo dentro suyo deseaba audicionar para los Warblers, volver a cantar como lo había hecho en Francia cuando su mayor preocupación era a donde saldría con sus amigos los viernes en la noche… _pero Blaine estaba allí_. Y ya no era solo una cuestión de darle al chico espacio, Sebastian estaba aterrado de encontrárselo por los pasillos, por más que no quisiera aceptarlo.

No le sorprendió que fuese tan sencillo estacionarse y entrar en la escuela pública. Era terriblemente inseguro, pero para el caso a Sebastian le iba como anillo al dedo.

Tina era parte de Glee Club de Mckinley si la información de su cuenta de facebook no estaba errada. También era gótica y le gustaba Britney Spears, y aquellos detalles lo habían hecho sonreír por más que se negara en admitirlo.  
Con una pregunta rápida a unas chicas en el pasillo, le indicaron donde se encontraba el salón de música donde el Glee Club se encontraba en sesión. Podía escuchar desde afuera la voz chillona de una muchacha diciendo algo que hizo que todos en el interior suspiraran con hastío. Sebastian lo tomo como señal para tocar la puerta, y abrirla lentamente haciendo pasar un poco su cabeza.

De inmediato vio a Tina sentada en tercera fila, con un vestido negro y mechones de cabello azul decorando su cabeza. El corazón de Sebastian latió con fuerza, y aunque no se sentía preparado, ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Disculpa, ¿Necesitas algo…? - Pregunto un tomo un hombre adulto, que debía ser el profesor que dirigía el club.  
\- Estoy buscando a…Tina… ¿Tina Cohen-Chang? - La pregunta salió de sus labios de manera más dubitativa de lo que había planeado.

De inmediato Tina lo miraba sin entender, y todos los demás la miraban a ella, curiosos. Una de las chicas a su lado le preguntaba en un susurro, pero de una manera muy gestual _"de dónde conoces a ese chico"_. Otra de las muchachas, más atrevida, comento en voz alta con un silbido " _Tina, dónde tenías escondido a ese sujeto sexy"_. Eso le sacó una sonrisa, siempre orgulloso de recibir halagos, mientras Tina tartamudeaba con la cara roja diciendo que no tenía idea de quien se trataba aquel sujeto misterioso. A pocos pasos de ella, un chico un poco mayor, de origen chino, miraba a Sebastian con el ceño fruncido, claramente celoso. Eso lo hizo sonreír aún más… porque bajo este contexto la confusión era realmente _entretenida_.

Entonces noto que otra persona lo estaba mirando… y al hacer contacto visual con aquel sujeto, todos los cabellos del cuerpo se le erizaron, mientras su piel se volvía de gallina. Un chico vestido de manera sobresaliente lo observaba con atención… pero no era su apariencia ni su ropa lo que le produjo tal reacción… sino aquellos _ojos_.

Ojos celestes y despampanantes ante las luces de la sala de clase… pero luego doblaba un poco la cabeza hacia un costado y parecían haberse vuelto verdes por arte de magia. Podría reconocer esos ojos en cualquier lado, por más que se encontraran en el rostro de un chico de secundaria.

 _Eran los ojos de su padre_.

Se dio cuenta tarde que se encontraba allí congelado, cuando Tina ya había salido de su silla y estaba a su lado mirándolo con preocupación.

\- Será… solo unos momentos. - Dijo hacia todos rápido, bajando un poco la cabeza como en señal de disculpas, y se llevó a Tina fuera del salón.

Sebastian podía sentir aquellos ojos siguiéndolo mientras salían.

Tratado de mantener todos los pensamientos ocultos en el fondo de su cabeza, mientras caminaba con Tina por los pasillos buscando un lugar tranquilo por donde hablar.

Se sentaron en los escalones del patio de la escuela, Sebastian le dijo su nombre, y no le dio más preámbulo al asunto, entregándole la carpeta, y contando la historia intentando sonar profesional, y _definitivamente no perdiendo la compostura_.

Tina leía el documento en silencio mientras Sebastian le relataba la situación. Cuando termino de hablar, y Tina aún no lo miraba… temió que esto fuera a terminar exactamente como lo de Blaine.

\- Ah… - Intentó decir algo, pero se le trabó unos instantes la garganta. - Se que… esta es mucha información para tomar, si quieres que… me vaya… -  
\- ¡N-No! - Dijo la chica, su tartamudez haciéndose evidente.

Sebastian abrió grandes los ojos mirándola sorprendido. Tina ahora lo observaba con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

\- Y-yo… - Y Sebastian espero a que la chica formara bien las palabras en su cabeza. - Y-yo… se desde siempre que s-soy adoptada… mis p-padres nunca lo ocultaron aunque… no re-recuerdo a mi ma-madre…. -

Sebastian trató de actuar comprensivo, aunque realmente no podía meterse en sus zapatos. No podía ni imaginarse lo que se debería sentir.

Pero entonces Tina lo miro, y a pesar de sus muy aparentes inseguridades, tomo a Sebastian de la mano, y aquel gesto lo sorprendió por completo.

\- E-esto… debe ser muy duro para ti… la-lamento lo de tu padre. -

Sebastian nunca espero aquella reacción, y se quedo sin habla, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, mientras Tina le apretaba la mano, y seguía hablando.

\- Me hubiera gustado conocerlo… p-pero, creo que lo entiendo, mi-mis padres me lo explicaron cuando era ni-niña… que a veces hay personas que no pueden tomar ciertas responsabilidades… yo no le guardo ningún rencor. - Y lo miro entonces a los ojos con la sinceridad pura brillando desde ellos. - _Y a ti tampoco_. -

A Sebastian se le salió un peso de encima que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que llevaba cargando. Dejó salir una pequeña risa aliviada, mientras su cuerpo se sentía más liviano y por fin recobraba la seguridad en sí mismo.

No entendía como unas palabras tan simples podían haberle devuelto la confianza de tal manera. Aún no comprendía del todo lo que toda esta situación estaba provocando sobre él.

\- Gracias. - Dijo, mirándola con una sonrisa, sus manos aún unidas por el agarre de Tina. No recordaba la última vez que le había agradecido a alguien por un gesto tan simple. - Y en cuanto al contrato… -

\- Me gustaría hablar con mis padres antes de tomar una decisión… ¿Está bien…? -

\- Ah, sí, claro, tomate el tiempo que necesites. -

Tina miro hacia abajo, son una sonrisa entre labios, pero nuevamente tímida de pronto.

\- T-te molestaría…da-darme…. ¿Tú numero? Sé que… quizás no quieres tener ninguna relación conmigo pe-ero… me gustaría conocerte… - Titubeó un poco. - Nunca he tenido un hermano… -

Al parecer la pequeña Tina estaba llena de sorpresas.

Sebastian sacó su celular sin pensarlo, sin querer ahondar más en el tema y quizás arrepentirse, y se lo acerco a la chica para que lo tomara, luego tomando el suyo para escribir su propio número en el.

Y mientras lo hacía, una pregunta se salió de la boca:

\- Ah, se qué esto no tiene nada que ver con el tema pero… ah, un chico en tu clase, el de ojos celestes o verdes… el del chaleco y el pañuelo… _¿Cómo se llama?_ -

Tina lo miro sorprendido.

\- _¿Tu eres…?_ -

Sebastian sonrió de manera sarcástica sabiendo a que se refería.

\- ¿Gay? Por su puesto…. pero no te preocupes, definitivamente no estoy interesado en tu amigo. - Levanto una mano como si hiciera un juramento. - Necesito saberlo por… otro asunto. -

Tina lo observaba con curiosidad.  
\- Ah, seguro… su nombre es _Kurt Hummel._ -

 _" Siempre bromeaba que sus genes eran débiles"_ Recordó Sebastian.

Y era verdad… ni Sebastian, ni Hunter, ni Blaine, ni Tina se parecían a George Smythe.  
Y Kurt Hummel tampoco lo hacía… excepto por sus ojos, que parecían haber sido arrancados del cuerpo del padre de Sebastian y colocados allí solo para que él los viera, y sintiera que se había topado con un fantasma.

\- Mierda… - Había intentado decirlo en voz baja, pero el insulto salió con fuerza, y Tina lo miraba sorprendida y…

La chica era realmente _muy lista_.

\- K-kurt… _¿El también…?_ -

Sebastian asintió con la cabeza.  
\- Su nombre está en la lista que te dije… pero… yo no sabía que él estaba aquí… cuando lo vi… él, sus ojos, _se parece mucho_ … -

\- Wow. - Dijo Tina, atónita. - K-kurt es mi hermano… - Y admitió aquello con tanta facilidad que Sebastian no podía creer que a él le costaba tanto hacerlo.

\- Podrías… _¿No decirle…?_ Prefiero hacerlo yo mismo. - _Tengo que hacerlo yo_. Pensó en su cabeza. Y Tina asintió sin problema. - Pero, no sé cómo encararlo… ¿Acaso crees que…? -

\- Co-conociendo a K-kurt… - Dijo Tina de pronto. - No va a tomárselo bien…de cualquier manera que lo hagas. -

Sebastian tragó saliva.

\- Pero… qu-quizás… ¿Podrías hablar con su padre primero…? - A Sebastian no se le había ocurrido hacer aquello. - El señor Hummel es muy amable… es la persona a la que Kurt más escucha. -

Tina le dio la dirección del taller de autos donde Burt Hummel trabajaba, y prometió no decirle nada a su amigo hasta que Sebastian lo hiciera primero.

La chica le dio un abrazo antes que se despidieran.

-P-puedes llamarme para cualquier cosa… -

Sebastian, congelado en el lugar, tuvo que recordarse a si mismo de hablar.  
\- _Tú también._ -

El sobre con la información de Kurt era bastante escaso. Había nacido el mismo año que Sebastian, ambos teniendo la misma edad… y esa información era suficiente para aplacarlo.

Sebastian exclamó enojado, pateando el suelo del auto, desde donde leía la información en sus manos. Intento contenerse, y siguió leyendo.

Su madre era Elizabeth, quien conoció a Burt Hummel antes que Kurt naciera, y cuando este tuvo dos años se casaron. No había más información, nisiquiera un relato de cómo George la había conocido, ni foto alguna de Kurt de niño como la había habido en el sobre de Tina.

Sebastian suspiró exhausto y arranco el auto. _Era hora de acabar con esto_.

* * *

Burt Hummel era un hombre de apariencia aterradora, muy diferente a su hijastro. Pero cuando Sebastian se acercó, el hombre lo recibió alegremente como a cualquiera de sus clientes.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? - Pregunto el hombre cordialmente, echándole un vistazo al auto de Sebastian el cual no parecía tener problema visible alguno.

Sebastian apretó los labios.  
\- No estoy aquí para una reparación, vengo por otro asunto… ¿Podríamos hablar a solas…? -

Burt lo miro a los ojos, y a pesar de que Sebastian siempre intentaba aparentar normalidad estos días, el hombre pareció notar la preocupación que llevaba encima, y que debía tratarse de un tema serio.

\- Espérame en mi oficina unos momentos… ya estábamos por cerrar de todas formas. - Comento indicándole con una mano la puerta por la que debía pasar.

Sebastian se sentó en una silla dentro de la muy pequeña oficina. No tenía más que un escritorio con dos sillas, un par de herramientas de repuesto tiradas en el suelo…  
Pero sobre el escritorio había una foto de una hermosa mujer cargando un niño pequeño que se le parecía. De inmediato se dio cuenta que se trataba de Kurt. Le alegro saber que su… _¿Padrastro?_ lo debía querer tanto como para tener su foto en este lugar.

Burt lo miro con una mueca preocupada cuando entro en la oficina, mientras se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo.

\- No vayamos con rodeos. - Dijo el hombre, sentandose. - Dime que es lo que ocurrió… -

Sebastian no sabía ni por donde empezar.

\- Mi nombre es Sebastian Smythe… - Dijo, intentando no sonar nervioso. - Soy hijo de George Smythe. -

Burt frunció de inmediato el ceño.

\- ¿George Smythe? - Repitió de manera exaltada. - ¿Y ahora que es lo que quiere? Ya le dije la última vez que no queríamos saber nada con él… -

Sebastian tragó saliva.

\- …Y ahora manda a su hijo a… -

\- El esta muerto. - Se le escapó de manera amarga, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Burt se paralizó, y lo miro impactado. Sebastian apretó sus manos sobre su regazo.

\- Falleció en un accidente de auto… -

La actitud física de Burt cambió de inmediato, y se acerco para poner una mano en el hombro del muchacho.

\- Lo lamento mucho. - Dijo con un tono compasivo.  
\- Esta bien… usted no lo sabía. - Respondió, y saco el sobre con el nombre de Kurt, colocándolo sobre la mesa.

Queriendo acabar con esta conversación lo más rápido posible, explico todo de inmediato. El Sr. Hummel lo observaba perplejo, quitándose su gorra para acariciarse la cabeza.

\- Ese hombre… dejandole una responsabilidad tan grande a un niño. - Murmuro Burt por lo bajo, enojado, pero no con Sebastian.  
\- Pese a lo que yo opine, Kurt será el que deberá tomar decisión sobre esto… -

\- ¿El sabe que usted no es…? - Se animó a preguntar, y Burt asintió con la cabeza.  
\- Lizzie y yo nunca le ocultamos secretos. -

Burt lo invitó a su casa, Kurt pronto volvería de su práctica en el Glee Club y podrían hablar los tres con calma.

En el camino, el hombre le conto a Sebastian la historia de Elizabeth y George Smythe. Habían salido un par de veces, y ella ignoraba completamente que George se veía también con otra mujer, la madre de Sebastian, la cual en ese momento estaba embarazada del susodicho. Lizzie quedo embarazada accidentalmente, y George le reveló todas sus mentiras en aquella situación. La mujer lo golpeo y se rehusó a seguir formando parte de esta mentira.  
Cuando Kurt tenía un año, Elizabeth y Burt se conocieron, se enamoraron y luego se casaron, Burt tomando también la custodia del pequeño niño. No tuvieron hijos entre ellos, pero para Burt, Kurt era su hermoso hijo sin importar nada más. George Smythe había aparecido varias veces en su vida, tratando de brindarles ayuda económica, quizás en un intento de sacarse la culpa de encima, pero la pareja se había negado de maneras no muy gentiles. La última vez que Burt lo vio fue en el funeral de Elizabeth. También fue la primera y única vez que George y Kurt se verían la cara, aunque ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra. Kurt nunca había tenido interés de familiarizarse con el hombre que había traicionado a su madre.

Kurt sabía que algo andaba mal, cuando Carol los recibió a él y a Finn con una sonrisa intranquila. Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio al muchacho que esa tarde había hablado con Tina, sentado con su padre en la cocina. La chica se había negado a decirles que es lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos… "un asunto familiar" había asegurado… y sin embargo los ojos de la muchacha lo siguieron durante todo la práctica, dándole un mal presentimiento.

Tina había estado completamente en lo cierto, cuando la muchacha dijo que no había manera en la que Kurt fuese a tomarse la noticia de buena manera.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, Kurt había sido el primero en inciar el ataque, pero Sebastian no debería haberse dejado provocar con tanta facilidad.

"¡No es como si quisiera tener algo que ver con un cara de suricato, sin estilo de moda y con olor a Craiglist!"

Había dicho Kurt, lleno de rabia con el sobre que le habían entregado. Su padre había intentado calmarlo, pero para ese momento la vena en la frente de Sebastian se había hinchado y _tuvo que responder_.

"¡Lo dices como si yo hubiera pedido a una princesa del festival de orgullo como hermano!"

Los pintorescos insultos, aunque entretenidos, comenzaron a volverse más y más personales, hasta que Burt los separó de golpe.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Kurt, a tu habitación! Sebastian, terminaremos esta conversación otro día. -

Sebastian estaba demasiado enojado como para sentirse avergonzado. Ambos adolescentes se miraban con sus rostros rojos y exaltados.

\- No me agradas. -

\- Ja, tu a mi tampoco. -

* * *

Sebastian se dejó caer sobre su almohada, en Dalton, gruñendo con frustración.

El día había empezado "bien", y había terminado catastróficamente mal. Solo quería hundirse en sus sabanas y desaparecer.

Un vistazo a Kurt, un vistazo a esos ojos brillantes iguales a los de su padre, y Sebastian había explotado en ira.

Si no tenía que volver a ver a ese sujeto otra vez en su vida, _bien por él_.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y suspiro agotado. En la pantalla se leía claramente el nombre de su _madre_. Sebastian definitivamente no quería liderar con ella ahora, pero al mismo tiempo… _la extrañaba demasiado_.

Su madre le hablo entusiasmada, y feliz de escuchar su voz. Le pregunto entonces "¿Cómo te encuentras querido?"

Sebastian dijo "Bien"… y casi al instante rompió en llanto.

No pudo parar. Sintió que lloró por horas, aunque solo fueron unos minutos.  
Fue la voz de Angélie, murmurando palabras reconfortantes, lo que volvieron a estabilizarlo.

Pero Sebastian no pudo decirle la verdad en ese momento. Le dijo que había tenido un día agotador, y que _la extrañaba a ella, extrañaba Francia_. Ninguna de esas cosas era mentira de todas formas.

Angélie insistió en que Sebastian regresara, pero el chico se negó. Luego dijo que ella podía ir hacia allá a quedarse con él. Sebastian dijo que no era necesario… ella tenía su vida entera allá, su trabajo, _su novio_ … "Solo es el momento, mañana estaré bien." Aseguro una y otra vez, hasta que su madre dejo de insistir.

\- Tus amigos me llamaron. - Dijo entonces, sacándole una sorpresa a su hijo. - Me dijeron que no te has contactado con ellos desde que te fuiste… -  
\- Ah… - Sebastian quedo sin palabras. - Es que, he estado… muy ocupado. -

Sebastian apenas se había despedido de ellos. Cada vez que entraba a su facebook, encontraba su casilla de mensajes repleta de notificaciones de sus amigos, preguntando como estaba, preguntándole _por qué había desaparecido_. Ni siquiera los había abierto, hacerlo le provocaba una sensación amarga.

\- Deberías mandarles un mensaje, ellos están preocupados por ti mi querido. -  
\- Lo haré… prometo que lo haré. - " _Pero no ahora_ … " pensó en su cabeza. Lo único que quería ahora era descansar.

\- _Maman_ , ¿Podrías cantarme una canción? -

Sebastian se quedo dormido, arrullado por la canción de cuna de su madre.

 _Ah ! Vous dirai-je Maman_ _  
Ce qui cause mon tourment ?  
_ _Papa veut que je raisonne_ _  
Comme une grande personne  
Moi je dis que les bonbons  
Valent mieux que la raison._

* * *

Sebastian despertó al día siguiente, con la vibración de su celular sobre el rostro, el cual había babeado durante toda la noche.

No se había despertado con la alarma electrónica en su escritorio, y ya para este momento se había perdido el horario del desayuno. Tendría suerte si llegaba a tiempo a su primera clase, la cual empezaría en los próximos cinco minutos.

Atendió el celular medio dormido, sin ni siquiera fijarse quien había llamado.

\- ¿Holaaa…..? - Dijo fregándose los ojos.

\- ¿Sebastian? - Reconoció la voz femenina de inmediato. - _¿…Estabas dormido?_ -

\- ¡¿Tina?! - Se levanto de golpe. - ¿Qué hora es…? - Miro su reloj, y maldijo por lo bajo.

La chica se rió ante su exasperación. Sebastian estaba a punto de levantarse y comenzarse a vestirse apresuradamente, pero acabo volviendo a tirarse a la cama.

\- Olvídalo, faltaré a esta clase. De todas maneras puedo pasarla con los ojos cerrados… - Masculló, volviendo a taparse. - ¿…Ocurrió algo? -

La chica titubeo un poco antes de hablar.

\- A-Ayer… Kurt me llamó, luego de que hablo contigo. -

Sebastian suspiro, tomándose la frente. Definitivamente no era la mejor manera de comenzar la mañana.

\- Pa-parece que… n-no te fue muy b-bien… -

\- Creo que eso esta sobreentendido. - Dijo rascándose el cabelló. - En retrospectiva, quizás no debería haber insultado sus zapatos cinco veces. -

Tina volvió a reir. Sus risa era extrañamente reconfortante.

\- Me contó de eso también… - Comento la muchacha. - Y-yo… es extraño, n-nosotros somos amigos y… -

\- De pronto ahora es tu hermano. _Bienvenida a mi mundo_. - Sebastian suspiro.

\- P-pero, llamaba para… saber cómo estabas tú… -

Sebastian abrió grandes los ojos.

\- Oh… bueno, _he estado mejor_. -

\- P-puedes… puedes hablar conmigo… -

\- ¿Qué no tienes clases? -

\- Un profesor falto, no va a haber reemplazo, a-asi que aún no he salido… -

Y si Sebastian pensaba que después de anoche su fuente de lagrimas se había agotado, estaba totalmente equivocado. Por alguna razón acabo contándole todo a Tina, TODO, cada pequeña cosa que la noche anterior había evitado revelarle a su madre se la había confesado a esta chica a la que tan solo conocía hace un día.

Le contó sobre cuanto había amado a su padre, y que tan decepcionado todo lo que había ocurrido durante este mes lo había dejado. Le contó sobre Blaine y como le había arruinado la vida con su presencia en la escuela. Le contó sobre Hunter, cuyo rostro lo plagaba en sus pesadillas, y quien había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Le contó sobre su madre y su novio alemán, quien era un buen sujeto, pero Sebastian nunca había llegado a aceptar, al estar aún resentido porque sus padres no habían vuelto a estar juntos.  
Tina en cambio le contó sobre las burlas en la escuela, y como todos a su alrededor la hacían sentir minúscula e inferior constantemente. Le conto sobre sus padres adoptivos, y sobre la foto de su madre que escondía en el colchón de su cama. Lo que más le dolía era que no podía recordarla, y aunque siempre amaría a su otra madre, su madre biológica había dejado un vacío inexplicable en su corazón. Le rebeló entonces, entre lagrimas, que su tartamudeo era fingido, una manera de alejar a las personas de ella. Pero ahora que tenía grandes amigos, ya no quería alejar a nadie nunca más… pero ahora temía lo que fueran a decir de ella.

\- Si son tus amigos, no les importara, y estarán felices de que pudiste romper esa barrera tu sola… - La reconfortó Sebastian en el teléfono. No recordaba la última vez que había sonado tan amable con otra persona . - _Estoy orgulloso de ti._ -

Se despidieron con sus corazones felices de una manera extraña, y prometiéndose encontrarse a tomar un café. Tras ello Sebastian abrió su Facebook y se puso a contestar los mensajes que sus propios amigos le habían dejado desde el otro continente.

* * *

La charla con Tina misteriosamente le había devuelto la confianza. Volver a entrar en contacto con sus viejos amigos le hizo darse cuenta que ya era hora de dejar de llorar, y tenía que volver a conquistar el mundo como siempre lo había hecho.

 _Sebastian Smythe había regresado._

Entro a la sala de los Warblers con la cabeza en alto y su actitud atrevida.

Exigió entonces que lo dejarán audicionar en ese momento, sin aceptar un no por respuesta.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, porque aunque conocían al chico nuevo como un sujeto simpático, Sebastian había sido bastante reservado estas últimas semanas, y nunca lo habían visto actuar siendo él mismo a toda potencia.

Sebastian no perdió de vista la mirada incómoda de Blaine, quien lo vigilaba desde la primera fila del salón. Pero esta vez no se acobardó, y le sonrió con todos los dientes.

Sebastian abrió la boca, y cantó dejándolos a todos asombrados.

* * *

Las cosas mejoraron un poco a partir de ese momento. Las prácticas con los Warblers se habían vuelto uno de los mejores momentos de su día, y él y Blaine comenzaron a comportarse de manera amigable entre ellos. Sus conversaciones eran cortas, por lo general rodeados de grandes grupos, y aún seguían sin tener una charla después de lo ocurrido en sus primeros encuentros. Sin embargo, Blaine ya no lo evitaba, ni lo miraba por de manera rencorosa cuando se lo cruzaba por los pasillos. Para Sebastian aquello era suficiente.

Juntarse con Tina se volvió también una rutina. Con cada encuentro probaban una nueva cafetería por Ohio, decidiendo entre los dos cual sería la mejor de todas. Era un juego tonto que por alguna razón a ambos les divertía. Sebastian le hablaba de sus antiguas conquistas en Europa, y de cómo le gustaría volver a las andanzas en su nueva ciudad, pero no había visto buenos candidatos hasta ahora. Tina le contaba de Artie, con quien había tenido su primer beso pero que no habían funcionado juntos… y de Mike Chang, el chico mayor con el que coqueteaba, pero no estaba segura si él sentía lo mismo que ella.

\- Créeme Tina, el definitivamente _esta interesado_. - Insistía Sebastian. Recordaba bien las miradas celosas que el bailarín le había dado aquella primera vez, y Sebastian podría apostar que el sujeto estaba locamente enamorado de la muchacha.

No tardo en que Tina quisiera integrar a Kurt en su búsqueda por el café perfecto.

\- No estoy seguro que sea una buena idea. - Dijo Sebastian, apretando el borde de la mesa. - No, _si estoy seguro_. El sujeto va a escupirme en la cara… y si él no lo hace, seguramente lo haga yo. -

\- Vamos 'Bastian, es solo una vez… ustedes _necesitan_ hablar. -

Sebastian acabo aceptado. _"Solo lo hago por ti ¿Está bien?"_

Así fue como Tina se encontró sentada en un silencio incomodo entre Kurt Hummel y Sebastian Smythe, sus bebidas enfriándose, atrapados en las ruidosas paredes de _Lima Bean_. Ambos se miraban como si pudieran prender fuego al otro. Tina bebió de su café, pensando que quizás no había sido una buena idea.

Entonces saboreo su capuchino y abrió grandes los ojos.

\- Oigan, chicos _, ¿Ya han probado sus cafés?_ -

Ambos voltearon a verla, y lo hicieron de inmediato. Sus reacciones fueron similares.

\- Este es el mejor _Mocha_ que he probado. - Dijo Kurt, mirando el café con sorpresa.

Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreírle a la muchacha.  
\- Creo que encontramos al ganador. - Dijo con seguridad.

La conversación fue más sencilla después de aquello. Sebastian y Kurt aún se desafiaban de cualquier manera que les fuere posible… era imposible que los "suricatos" y los "princesas" no se escaparan de sus labios, pero la presencia de Tina hacia que sus batallas verbales se mantuvieran en un volumen apropiado.

Ver los ojos de Kurt, sin embargo, aún le causaba un nudo en el estomago. Pero ahora podía controlarlo, e intentaba no culpar al sujeto de haber tenido la mala suerte de parecerse a su padre.

Su "amistad" (si así podía llamársela) con Kurt era muy diferente a la que tenía con Tina. Rozaba demasiado con el odio como para que Sebastian la asimilara con lo que siempre, cuando era hijo único, había sido su idea de los _hermanos_. Pero a su vez, toda la gente que conocía con grandes familias, siempre hablaban de aquel hermano, mayor o menor, con el que disputaban noche y día. Sabía que de todas maneras Kurt no lo veía a él como un familiar, y seguramente jamás lo haría… y Sebastian tampoco estaba seguro de querer a Kurt Hummel como el suyo. Pero en su cabeza podía _imaginarlo_ , y sentirse un poco menos solo.

* * *

Las seccionales se estaban acercando, y entre las practicas, y el regreso de su vida social, Sebastian se desvió totalmente de su misión inicial. Aún había un sobre cerrado debajo de su cama, pero nunca había encontrado el momento ideal para abrirlo.

Estaba tan distraído pensando en aquello, que ni siquiera escucho cuando Wesley mencionaba los nombres de su competencia. En realidad, por lo general Sebastian nunca escuchaba lo que aquel sujeto tenía para decir. Él y su mazo de juez, aunque entrañables, lo sacaban un poco de quicio.

Fue un par de días después que recibió una llamada de Tina. Le conto inicialmente que Mike la había invitado a salir, _por fin_ , lo cual le saco a Sebastian una sonrisa. Luego prosiguió a contarle, como siempre, los nuevos rumores que se daban por su escuela:

\- Kurt fue a espiar a nuestra _competencia_. -  
\- ¿Para las seccionales? - Inquirió Sebastian. - Yo ni se contra quien vamos a competir… pero, espera ¿Hummel? _¿En serio?_ -  
\- Sí, al parecer Puck lo provoco y se fue hasta Dalton a… -  
\- ¿¡Dalton!? Espera, ¿¡Los Warblers son su competencia!? -  
Tina se quedo en silencio.  
\- Espera… _escuela para hombres_ , _Westerville_. - Pudo casi que sentir el instante en que Tina unía los puntos. - ¡Tu vas a Dalton! _¡Eres un Warbler!_ Por qué no me di cuenta… -  
\- No me había percatado que nunca habíamos hablado de mi escuela… - Murmuro Sebastian. - ¿Así que somos competencia? J _é,_ me agradas Ti, pero lamentablemente tendré que patearte el trasero… -  
\- ¡Eso es lo que tú crees, 'Bastian! -  
\- Pero… _¿Entonces Kurt estuvo aquí…?_ Nunca lo vi. -  
\- Al parecer vio una presentación espontanea o algo así que hicieron en una sala, fue esta semana… -  
\- _Aaaah_ … creo que ya sé cuándo. - Y a su memoria le recordó cuando se perdió intencionalmente aquella actuación a favor de coquetear con el capitán del equipo de Lacrosse. Se había ganado el enojo de Wes, pero había valido la pena totalmente.  
\- … _y al parecer Kurt conoció a un chico guapo_. -  
Sebastian abrió grandes los ojos.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A quién?! - Su mente comenzó a pensar en todos sus compañeros de inmediato… ¿Sería Jeff? ¿Nick? ¿El otro rubio del que Sebastian aún no sabía el nombre…?  
\- Aah… no puedo recordar bien…era algo como…Raine… Kayne… _B-_ -

Tina se quedo sin habla. El recuerdo de Sebastian hablándole del chico de su escuela que también era su hermano palpitando en su mente de repente.

\- Tina… _porfavor_ , porfavor dime que no estás hablando de _Blaine Anderson_. -  
Tina tomo aire.  
\- _Oh dios mio…_ \- Dijo la chica, y Sebastian tragó saliva.

 _Maldito Blaine_ , _maldito George Smythe_. Kurt iba a _matarlo_ , Sebastian tenía que detener este desastre DE INMEDIATO.

Pero Kurt no atendía el teléfono, y Blaine tampoco lo hacía. Y cuando pregunto por los pasillos si alguien había visto al segundo, le dijeron que no se encontraba en la escuela.

Ante la desesperación, solo le quedo la opción de manejar hacia Ohio, y volver a infiltrarse en Mckinley.

Pero la escena con la que se topo en el patio de la escuela no era para nada lo que se esperaba.

Kurt y Blaine estaban tratando de hablar con un chico con la chaqueta del equipo de futbol. Apenas podía escuchar la conversación mientras se acercaba… pero cuando estaba a un paso detrás de ellos, vio como el sujeto gigante se abalanzaba sobre Blaine, golpeándolo contra las rejas.

Sebastian reacciono antes que Kurt. Corrió detrás del sujeto, agarrándolo del cuello de su ropa y lanzándolo al suelo con violencia.

Blaine y Kurt lo observaron pasmados, sin saber de dónde demonios había salido tan de repente.

Sebastian miraba a Karofsky desde arriba con los puños apretados.

\- ¡¿Quién se supone que eres?! - Exclamó el sujeto desde el suelo, enfurecido.  
\- ¡Soy tu maldita pesadilla, grandulón! -  
\- ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues yo solo veo otra damita más aquí! -

Kurt y Blaine tuvieron que retenerlo de ambos brazos, para que Sebastian no se lanzara encima de Karofsky a golpearlo.

\- ¡Lárgate de aquí imbécil, voy a llamar a la policia! ¡ _Mi padre es abogado del estado_ , te voy a mandar a la cárcel! -

No se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, hasta que Kurt y Blaine, respectivamente, le apretaron con fuerza los brazos que sostenían.  
Para entonces, Karofsky ya se había levantado y salido corriendo. Se encontraban ahora en un silencio incomodo, mientras Sebastian se calmaba de su repentino arranque de ira.

A veces… _a veces se olvidaba_. Hacía mucho tiempo que no amenazaba a una persona usando el nombre de su padre, al parecer las viejas costumbres tardarían en morir.

Decidió evitar el tema para pasar a cosas más importantes.

\- ¡¿Alguien me puede decir que sucedió aquí?! -  
\- ¿¡Nosotros!? ¡Por qué no explicas tu por qué estás aquí Smythe! - Le replico Kurt.  
\- Esperen… - Dijo Blaine, mirándolos extrañado. - ¿Ustedes se conocen? -

Sebastian se calló. Blaine tragó saliva y Kurt levantó una ceja.

\- Bueno, esto es incomodo pero la verdad es que… -

Ambos lo comprendieron de inmediato. Kurt se tomo el rostro con ambas manos, enrojeciéndose en una mezcla de vergüenza y angustia. Blaine solo miraba a Sebastian con la mandíbula hasta el suelo, y una expresión cómica de sorpresa.

Se sentaron sobre la escalera minutos después, Kurt aún no quitaba las manos que tapaban su rostro y Sebastian se estaba preocupando un poco. Pero él había estado en su lugar… el también había quedado "encantado" con Blaine cuando lo conoció, y luego… _y luego fue realmente caótico._  
Pero Blaine se lo estaba tomando bastante bien dentro de todo, aún parecía perplejo… pero no se encontraba enojado por haber descubierto que su nuevo amigo era otro de sus "hermanos perdidos". Sebastian suspiro, y lo miro a los ojos.  
\- Ahora que el gato esta fuera de la bolsa… ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió aquí…? - Preguntó con calma.  
Blaine se mordió el labio. - Bueno, vinimos a hablar con ese chico porque… -  
\- Me beso. - Dijo Kurt de pronto. Había levantado la cara, y Sebastian podía ver ahora sus ojos rojos, húmedos y al borde del llanto.  
\- _¿Perdona…?_ -  
\- Karofsky… él… me ha torturado desde el primer día de clases, Blaine me hizo ver que tenía que dejar de… aceptar sus insultos y _enfrentarlo_.. -  
\- ¡¿Le dijiste que hiciera qué…?! -  
\- Y cuando me atacó y le dije lo que siempre debería haberle dicho… el… _me beso_. -  
\- _¡¿Por qué demonios no me dejaron golpearlo?!_ \- Exclamó Sebastian, sintiendo que la ira regresaba.  
\- ¡No quería solucionar esto con violencia Smythe! ¡La violencia no ayuda en nada! -  
\- Karofsky debe estar pasando por un mal momento con su sexualidad y nosotros… - Comenzó a decir Blaine, para ser interrumpido.  
\- ¡Me importa un diablo que el grandulón no quiera salir del closet! ¡ _Bu-huu_ , eres homosexual, _supéralo_! ¡Eso no le da el derecho de acosar sexualmente a una persona! -  
Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Kurt, y Sebastian se paralizó. Blaine reaccionó primero, abrazándolo y acariciándole la cabeza, y susurrándole algo reconfortante en el oído.  
\- Es solo qué… ese era… mi primer beso, _el primero que realmente contaba_ … -

Sebastian sintió que se le partía el corazón ante la escena. Por supuesto que para alguien como Kurt un primer beso era realmente importante.

Mientras Blaine lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello, Sebastian le tomo la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

* * *

Cuando la amenaza de Karosfky comenzó a empeorar, Sebastian fue el primero en insistir en que Kurt se transfiriera a Dalton.

"Yo pagaré la cuota." Ofreció Sebastian, a lo que Kurt se negó rotundamente.

"Entonces, _escucha_ … si firmas el…contrato de la herencia, técnicamente no sería mi dinero, y puedes usarlo para…"

Kurt se enfureció.

"¡No necesito tu caridad! ¡Y MENOS LA DE TU PADRE!"

Era un argumento que Sebastian no iba a ganar por sí solo. Burt estaba planeando su boda con Carol en ese momento, sabía que no podían pagar la inscripción de Kurt a tal escuela sin hacer un inmenso sacrificio. Sebastian y Blaine fueron a hablar con él, le dijeron que estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo a pagar para que Kurt estuviera a salvo. El hombre les sonrió, y ese día se ganaron su corazón.

Pero Kurt tampoco aceptó inscribirse a Dalton cuando su padre se lo ofreció sin mencionar el aporte de los otros dos muchachos.

Mckinley era su hogar, y sus amigos eran también parte de su familia. Kurt no quería huir de sus problemas, _ya no más_. Se quedaría en esta escuela y le demostraría a todos esos homófobos que sus insultos no le importaban en absoluto.

Sebastian sintió orgullo por él cuando Burt le contó la historia.

 _Aún así no podía dejar las cosas de esta manera._

Karofsky salía de las duchas del campo de americano cuando Sebastian apareció de la nada y lo empujo contra una pared.

\- ¡Tú! - Exclamó Karofsky, reconociendo al sujeto que lo retenía con fuerza.  
\- Sebastian Smythe. - Se presentó con una mueca de desagrado, y veneno saliendo de sus palabras. _\- Escúchame muy bien_ , no sabes cuando me encantaría triturarte el rostro… pero estoy aquí por _Kurt,_ y por alguna razón el no quiere que te asesine… -

Sebastian suspiro.

\- Escucha, todos hemos estado en tu lugar. No puedo decirte que tu familia o tus amigos van a responder tan bien a tu sexualidad como lo hicieron los míos… pero eso no te da excusa para lo que estás haciendo… ¿¡Ok!? Te daré dos opciones… o dejas de molestar a Kurt y comienzas a lidiar con tus problemas de manera madura como una persona normal… _o me meteré en tu casa mientras duermes y te arrancaré los genitales_. -

Sebastian lo soltó y retrocedió unos pasos.  
Karofsky se acarició el cuello adolorido. Miro a Sebastian con rencor… _y miedo_. Pero en vez de atacarlo, pregunto con inseguridad…

\- Tú… y Hummel… ¿ _Ustedes son…?_ -  
\- Familia. - Respondió Sebastian, y las palabras salieron tan fácil de su boca, que ya ni le importo reconocer aquello que venía evitando desde el primer día.

Sebastian arrojo a los pies de Karofsky unas tarjetas. Números de ayuda, y la dirección del centros _LGBTQ_ en Ohio.

Tras ello se marchó sin esperar una respuesta.

Ese fue el último día que Dave Karofsky molestaría a Kurt Hummel. Tiempo después, él y su padre se mudarían a otra ciudad, y meses más tarde Kurt recibiría una carta de disculpas firmada por el muchacho.

* * *

New Directions y los Warblers empataron en las seccionales. Sebastian insistía que si le hubieran dado un solo seguro hubieran ganado. Aún así, el cuarteto que ahora formaban el y sus tres medio hermanos, se juntaron en la casa de Kurt a celebrar. Finn, el hermanastro de Kurt, se les había unido, y aunque era un tanto tonto, en su cabeza Sebastian ya lo consideraba algo así como un _hermano honorario_.

En los días siguientes, ya sin poder guardar más el secreto, Tina y Kurt presentaron al dúo de Warblers como sus hermanos ante el resto de New Directions. Todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa, de los presentes, solo Finn y Mike (el segundo solo enterado para que aún no creyera que Tina se estaba viendo con Sebastian) sabían la verdad, y Rachel Berry comenzó a acusarlos de ser espías de inmediato, ganándose una carcajada de Sebastian que comenzó a burlarse de ella por ser de baja estatura y muy gritona. Aquel encuentro _no acabo bien_ , pero más tarde se juntarían de nuevo todos en Breadsticks, y entre los Warblers y New Directions, a pesar de la futura competencia que se avecinaba para decidir al mejor, se formaría una fuerte amistad.

* * *

El tiempo avanzó, la temporada de fiestas a la vuelta de la esquina, y por fin Sebastian sintió que recobraba el balance en su vida.

Era viernes en la tarde y acababa de terminar una conversación por Skype con su amigo Marcel de Paris. Estaba alistándose, teniendo muy en claro que en la noche saldría a hacer de las suyas en algún bar por Colombus…

Fue entonces que tocaron a la puerta de su dormitorio.

\- ¡Ya voy! - Exclamó, un tanto desganado, y termino de abrocharse los botones de la camisa para abrir la puerta. _Estaba casi seguro que debía ser Nick trayéndole de regreso la tarea de francés que le había prestado a la fuerza…_

Pero no, no era Nick.

Y su rostro se empalideció como si viera un fantasma, al tener frente a frente a Hunter Clarington por segunda vez en su vida.

Se quedó sin aire, perplejo, y debió pasar un minuto entero en el que no hizo más que mirarlo.

 _¿Quién podía culparlo?_ Hunter era la aparición más recurrente dentro de sus pesadillas… y que el sujeto se hubiera esfumado en el aire tras aquella vez en el funeral, hacía que Sebastian se debatiera diariamente si el sujeto solo había sido una trampa de su imaginación.

Pero no lo era, y aquí estaba, observándolo con una ceja levantada, como si no comprendiera su reacción.

\- _¿Hola…?_ \- Dijo Hunter, entrecerrando los ojos. En realidad esta era la segunda vez que lo saludaba, pero el estado catatónico de Sebastian no le había permitido oír la primera. - ¿Vas a dejarme pasar? -

Sebastian asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado.

De inmediato el shock se fue disipando… y de manera inadvertida, lo que le siguió fue la _ira_.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! - Exclamó a todo pulmón, y Hunter abrió grandes los ojos, saltando un poco impactado.

\- De que estas- -

\- ¡Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando! - Continuo Sebastian, acercándose a él de manera peligrosa. - ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Tú sabías sobre toda esta…. _mierda_! Y no dijiste nada… ¡No me dijiste nada! -

Hunter frunció el ceño y pronto estaba gritando también.

\- ¡¿Y qué se suponía que dijera?! ! "¡Mis condolencias! A propósito, _¿Sabes que tu padre engaño a tu madre con la mía?_ ¡Hola hermano, es un placer!" - Exclamó con sarcasmo.

Sebastian pegó un grito de frustración y pateo con violencia un suéter que se encontraba regado en el suelo. Tomo entonces aire, y apretó los puños. Lentamente se fue calmando.

Hunter tomó asiento sobre la cama, suspirando, y su mirada se perdió en el suelo de la habitación.

\- Se que… debería haber venido antes. - Dijo y tragó saliva. - Pero supongo que yo también estaba algo… enojado, _frustrado_ con la situación… -

Sebastian lo observó con los ojos grandes.

\- Espera… _¿Tú sabías…?_ -

\- ¿Sobre los contratos? ¿Las carpetas? - Inquirió Hunter, y rodó los ojos hacia un lado. - Sí… y le dije que era una idea totalmente estúpida… pero realmente jamás espere que él fuera a… _morir_ tan pronto. _Es casi como si lo hubiera predicho_ … -

Sebastian se sentó a su lado, con cuidado, temeroso. Sabía que Hunter era diferente a todos sus demás "hermanos" desde el primer día que lo conoció…

 _Hunter había tenido una relación cercana con su padre_... y la idea que se lo hubieran ocultado toda la vida le daba un gusto amargo en la boca.

\- Yo… _debería haber venido antes._ \- Repitió Hunter, aún con la mirada en el suelo. - Pero no estaba listo para… contestar todas las preguntas que debes tener. -

\- ¿Y ahora lo harás…? - Preguntó Sebastian lentamente, con cuidado.

Hunter asintió con la cabeza.  
\- Lo mínimo que te debo es contarte mi historia… -

La madre de Hunter no era exactamente una persona responsable. _Fiestas, sexo y drogas_ … a nadie le sorprendió que quedará embarazada en un encuentro con George Smythe, pero tampoco era exactamente la persona más adecuada para criar a un niño por su cuenta. George al parecer no se dio cuenta de esto, hasta que se entero que el hijo nacido de aquel desencuentro, con solo catorce años, ya había tocado fondo.

Hunter no tiene buenos recuerdos de su infancia… con un padre inexistente y una madre ausente, se crió solo y a su gusto. A los doce años ya fumaba marihuana, robaba supermercados y se acostaba con personas mayores, y todo solo pudo empeorar.

Pero George Smythe apareció y lo sacó del pozo en el que se encontraba enterrado. Hunter se resistió, lo pateo, lo golpeo en la cara y le dijo todo tipo de barbaridades, y tardo mucho tiempo hasta que por fin se dio cuenta que necesitaba realmente la ayuda, y decidió tomar su mano.

La relación entre ellos nunca dejó de ser tensa de todas maneras, Hunter insistía que George solo hacía esto para sacarse la culpa de todos los otros chicos a los que había abandonado. Pero aún así le debía a él estar aquí hoy en día, y por un sentido de responsabilidad, se había convertido en su confidente.

\- El hablaba mucho de ti. - Comento. - Nunca entendí que era lo que te diferenciaba de los demás… supongo que era el hecho de que de verdad sentía cariño por tu madre… aunque eso no lo salva de las mentiras en las que se enredo… -

George realmente había querido contarle a Sebastian la verdad, pero nunca había parecido un buen momento. Hunter lo había llamado cobarde, insistido que mientras más lo retrasara el impacto sería peor… y aunque ambos sabían que tenía toda la razón, nunca lo hizo. Y un día se le ocurrió, que si moría, Sebastian nunca se enteraría de la verdad, y entonces comenzó a armar carpetas contando la historia de sus otros hermanos.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la tuya? - Pregunto Sebastian. - No había ninguna sobre ti… -

\- Como dije, la idea siempre me pareció idiota… - Lo miro a los ojos. -Si alguien tenía que contarte sobre mí, prefería hacerlo yo mismo…. y bueno, aquí estoy. -

Sebastian se quedo en silenció, contemplando todo lo que acababa de escuchar… ¿Qué podía decir ante todo eso? ¿Cómo debía sentirse?

\- Y…. ¿Ahora qué? - Pregunto, mirando a sus pies.

Hunter lo observo de arriba abajo, notando la ropa que traía puesta, claramente arreglado para ir a un club.

\- ¿Vamos a bailar? - Ofreció Hunter, _y oh si_ … eso era música para sus oídos.

* * *

Hunter acepto ir a Scandals por más que él fuera aburridamente heterosexual. Sebastian había perdido sus ganas de conquistar, pero eso no le detuvo de bailar con extraños, e incluso Hunter lo hizo decepcionando a un par de sujetos cuando se enteraban de su sexualidad.  
Acabaron el barra bebiendo shots y hablando de sus vidas. Hunter estudiaba leyes en NYU, la universidad de Nueva York, y compartía un departamento con dos sujetos insoportables, y su gato Mr Puss al que amaba más que a cualquier amante. En esta situación, fuera de toda presión de sus vidas, se llevaban de maravilla. Sebastian estaba seguro que conociéndose en otra forma quizás hubiera encontrado en él un mejor amigo, pero al día siguiente, cuando despertaran resacosos en su dormitorio de Dalton, deberían seguir afrontando la cruel realidad.

* * *

Era sábado, y a pesar de las jaquecas producidas por 5 shots de tequila, se juntaron a desayunar con el resto del clan (como Sebastian ahora llamaba a su grupo de medio hermanos). Los ojos de Kurt, Blaine y Tina brillaron al enterarse que Hunter estudiaba en Nueva York, y lo asediaron de preguntas sobre la ciudad, mientras este se sostenía la cabeza sin poder entender tantos chillidos en unísono.

\- Hey, basta niños, dejen de molestar al nuevo. - Dijo Sebastian, riendo mientras bebía de su café.

\- ¿Nuevo? - Hunter lo miro, levantando una ceja por encima de sus gafas oscuras, que escondían sus ojos enrojecidos. - Técnicamente yo vine antes que todos ustedes… -

\- Por cierto… - Dijo Kurt, mirando con un serio interés, pasando la mirada de Hunter a Sebastian. - ¿No queda uno más? -

Sebastian sintió que traga saliva. De hecho por eso se habían juntado hoy… para hacer esto juntos, y la carpeta final estaba bien guardada en su mochila.

\- Yo ya lo conozco. - Dijo de pronto Hunter, jugando con su café, y todos voltearon a mirarlo. Sebastian sorprendido.

\- Espera… ¿Qué? Pero no dijiste nada anoche. -

\- No creí que fuera lo mejor lanzarte toda la información de una… - Dijo, y luego dio otro sorbo a su café con una sonrisa un tanto maligna. - Además me gusta guardar secretos… -

Esa parte de la personalidad de Hunter que iría conociendo de a poco, por siempre le resultaría frustrante.

\- ¿Y entonces…? - insistió Tina, al borde de su asiento. - ¿De quién se trata? -

\- Su nombre es Adam Crawford. - Dijo, y eso Sebastian ya lo sabía, habiendo leído su nombre con anterioridad. Pero Hunter prosiguió… - Tiene 27 años… -

- _¿¡27!?_ \- Sebastian exclamó, porque el sujeto era diez años más grande que él.

\- Si, fue la primera novia a largo plazo de George… - Comento, y la casualidad con la que decía el nombre del padre de todos los presentes le resultaba raro a los demás en la mesa, algunos de los cuales casi ni podían considerarlo un padre. - Era inglesa, cuando cortaron se llevo a Adam con ella de regreso a Inglaterra… Adam realmente no quiere saber nada con él, lo odia hasta en lo más profundo de su alma. -

\- Y… ¿Cómo es que tú lo conociste? - Pregunto Sebastian.

\- El se entero de que yo existía, y de ti también, obviamente… no de ellos tres, no creí que quisiera saberlo, ya de por si no le agradaba que me juntara con George. - Se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes. - Adam estudio en Nueva York, así lo conocí… y hoy en día trabaja allí también…-

Miro a los ojos a Kurt, Blaine y Tina y dijo.

\- Les diré pero no griten….-

Pero cuando Hunter les conto que Adam, no solo había estudiado en NYADA sino que recientemente había obtenido un papel secundario en una obra de Broadway, fue imposible detener los gritos alocados del trio que soñaba con el resplandor de la fama.

* * *

Hunter se marcho el domingo en la mañana, y Sebastian combino con él que el fin de semana próximo viajaría a Nueva York a conocer personalmente a Adam. Los otros tres también querían ir a conocer al hermano "estrella de broadway", pero terminaron aceptando que lo mejor era no asfixiarlo tanto en el primer encuentro.

Y por eso, una semana después, Sebastian se encontraba en las butacas de un teatro, sentado junto a Hunter, viendo a Adam cantar y bailar en el escenario con una expresión de asombro.

Al parecer, por más cosas malas que podían decirse de él, los genes de su padre parecían tener la receta al éxito para los dotes musicales. Debería preguntarle a Hunter si el también sabía cantar, a pesar de siguiera una carrera de muchos libros.

Lo encontraron tras bambalinas cuando termino el espectáculo, y Sebastian se lo cruzó entregándole un ramo de flores con una sonrisa insegura que esperaba lo mejor de este primer encuentro. Adam rió, aceptándolas, y cuando lo miro relleno de alegría, y sin un gramo de odio, los nervios se le fueron de encima.

\- ¡Sebastian! - Exclamó Adam, como si se conocieran desde siempre. - Ya era hora de que nos conociéramos… - Y se aproximo a darle un abrazo.

Con Blaine y Kurt el primer encuentro había sido desastroso, con Tina incómodo, y con Hunter bastante depresivo. Pero Adam fue una brisa fresca, que lo acepto sin importarle la situación en la que estaban envueltos.

Fueron a comer a un restaurant cercano al teatro, Adam le conto de su arduo camino por la comedia musical para llegar hasta donde ahora estaba. Se notaba la diferencia de edades entre ellos en la manera en la que el rubio hablaba, tan seguro de sí mismo y de sus objetivos, tan trabajador y relleno de sabiduría. Sebastian estaba seguro que Kurt y Blaine lo idolatrarían el día que lo conocieran… pero incluso Sebastian mismo, escuchándolo, deseaba ser como él, el día que creciera.

\- Pero bueno, basta de mi… ¿Qué hay de ti? - Dijo de pronto Adam, cuando ya les estaban sirviendo el postre. - Se que estas aquí por algo de unas carpetas y un contrato… -

Sebastian asintió con la cabeza, y le paso a Adam lo que tenía. Este de inmediato suspiro, leyendo.

\- Ese hombre cruel… - Dijo con desgano. - ¿Cuántos más hay? - Se pregunto, y se notaba que no estaba ni un poco sorprendido de que hubiera más hermanos.

\- Tres… - Contesto Sebastian, con una traba en la y Adam mascullo por lo bajo, maldiciendo a su padre.

\- _Adam._ \- Lo llamó Hunter, como reprimenda por su actitud.

\- Lo siento… - Dijo Adam y miro a Sebastian. - Se que él fue tu padre pero… -

\- No, no… - Respondió Sebastian. - No te preocupes, en verdad… te entiendo, realmente te entiendo… -

Nadie podía culparlo por el odio que tenía acumulado ahora dentro de su corazón.  
Adam no dijo nada, y rompió en dos el contrato y el contenido de la carpeta. Lo positivo es que Sebastian ya tenía su respuesta sobre el tema.

El resto de la noche Adam escucho atento las descripciones de sus otros hermanos, a quienes no culpaba en absoluto por el hombre a quien tenían en común. Incluso Sebastian se tomo una foto a sí mismo, con Adam y Hunter y la envió a Tina para que la compartiera con los demás, y envidiaran que él estaba en la Gran Manzana y ellos pasaban sus aburridos fines de semana en Lima.

* * *

De regreso en Lima, y los días festivos cada vez más cerca, su madre lo llamó con noticias.

"Sergei me pidió matrimonio." Dijo su madre, con una inmensa felicidad.

Sebastian estaba feliz por ella, realmente lo estaba. Siempre había tenido sus resguardos con el novio de su madre, pero era un hombre dulce que la amaba… y había hecho lo que su padre nunca, _atreverse a llevar su relación a otro nivel._

Y sin embargo, allí mismo, el peso de los secretos que venía guardando hace tanto tiempo explotaron, y no podía guardar un segundo más, sin confesar la verdad.

\- _Maman_ … - Le hablo con la voz quebrada. - Discúlpame por arruinar el momento… pero… tengo que decirte algo… -

La conversación fue larga, y totalmente dolorosa. Odiaba tener ser el que le confesara a su madre que sus sospechas sobre su exnovio habían sido ciertas… George la había engañado una y otra vez, y al igual que su padre, Sebastian había estado resguardando ese secreto por meses.

Pero Angélie era su madre después de todo, y pese al corazón roto y a las lágrimas, siempre estaría de su parte.

 _"Entonces…"_ Dijo la mujer francesa, cuando los animos ya estaban más calmos. " _¿Entonces deberé agregar otros cinco invitados a la lista…?"_

* * *

Sebastian pensó que pasar las fiestas fuera de casa sería bastante deprimente, pero no contó como lentamente comenzaba a ser aceptado en los hogares de estas nuevas familias con las que se había involucrado.

Los padres de Tina lo llevaron consigo a hacer las compras navideñas, y los Hummel-Hudson insistieron que se quedara con ellos en Noche Buena. El día de Navidad fue invitado a un almuerzo en la casa de los Anderson, y en la noche todos se reunieron a hacer una charla de Skype con Adam y Hunter que se encontraban festejando juntos en Nueva York.

En año nuevo Sebastian aprovechó la oportunidad de volar hacia allá, y asistir a una alocada fiesta con los hermanos mayores del clan.

Si su vida iba a ser así de ahora en adelante, quizás todas las penas y los disgustos habían valido la pena.

* * *

Angélie y Sergei se casaron en marzo, e invitaron a todo el grupo a Paris. Adam tuvo que rechazar la invitación debido a los compromisos que tenía con su trabajo en el teatro, pero conoció a la mujer francesa en una conversación por Skype, y le envió sus felicitaciones, y luego un lindo regalo a manos de sus hermanos que si viajarían.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sebastian pisaba su país natal, y se sintió a gusto casi de inmediato. Reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos, y familiares, le devolvió un pedazo de si mismo que no sabía que le faltaba hasta el momento.

Hunter, Kurt, Blaine y Tina iban detrás de él, y cautelosamente los presentó como sus amigos. No estaba avergonzado de que fueran sus medio hermanos, ya no más… pero arruinar la boda de su madre con un escándalo de este tipo no estaba en sus planes.

(Aunque en el momento que sus amigos comenzaron a coquetearle a Tina, y dentro suyo se desató un instinto protector de hermano mayor que desconocía, hubiera deseado que todos supieran la verdad, y poder darles un puñetazo en la cara sin parecer un ex celoso. Afortunadamente, Tina tenía un buen novio llamado Mike allá en Ohio, y eso hacía que las propuestas de los jóvenes franceses vacilaran.)

De pronto, viendo a su madre y su nuevo esposo bailar juntos, se sintió ligero. El odio que sentía porque sus padres no estuvieran juntos ya no se existia, y en verdad estaba feliz desde el fondo de su corazón de que su madre tuviera esta oportunidad.

Blaine y Kurt se turnaban para hacer bailar a Tina en el centro de la pista, y reían como amigos, como hermanos. No había sido sencillo aceptar que ellos formaban parte de su vida ahora, pero ahora que lo estaban no lo cambiaría por nada.

Miro hacia todos lados buscando a Hunter, pero no podía verlo por ningún lado del salón. Con poco trabajo lo encontró detrás de unas puertas de vidrio que daban a una terraza con vista a la ciudad. Se encontraba fumando, viendo la luna llena alumbrándolos por encima en una noche despejada.  
Sebastian se coloco junto a él, apoyando los brazos sobre la baranda, sin anunciar su presencia. Ambos contemplaron la luz de luna en silencio.

\- Kurt se enojaría si supiera que estas fumando… - Dijo Sebastian, distraídamente.  
\- Pero Kurt no está aquí ¿O si? - Respondió Hunter, son una sonrisa, y volvió a meterse el cigarro en la boca.

Sebastian suspiro, mirando las estrellas sin poder recordar en que momento de su vida habia llegado a volverse tan filosófico. En solo un año su vida había dado una vuelta de 360° y aún así, todo seguía siendo lo mismo de siempre, solo quizás un poco más acompañado.

\- Oye… - Dijo de pronto, sus sentimientos saliendo a la luz sin poder detenerlos. - Crees que esta mal que… a pesar de todo… ¿Aún lo siga queriendo? -

Hunter dejo de fumar. Lo miro.

Sebastian tuvo miedo de levantar la mirada, pero cuando lo hizo, Hunter no lo observaba con traición, sino con comprensión. Su medio hermano volvió a mirar hacia delante, y se tomo un tiempo antes de hablar.

\- Yo también lo quiero. - Admitió con dificultad. - Toda mi vida me pase diciendo en su cara que lo odiaba… _y un día murió y…_ \- Hunter tomo aire, y volvio a mirarlo. - _Sebastian,_ el puede haber sido el hombre más deshonesto del mundo… pero aún así sigue siendo tu padre… ¿Quién puede culparte de que lo quieras? Nadie borrara todo lo que viviste con el… nadie puede quitártelo… -

Sebastian lo miro, sintió las lagrimas escapándose de sus ojos a pesar que había prometido cien veces que no volvería a llorar.

Tomo la mano de Hunter, y la estrujo con fuerza. Ambos volvieron a mirar a la luna en silencio, y aunque sabían que algunas cosas jamás podrían ser perdonadas, el camino de sus vidas se veía brillante en el futuro.

* * *

 **(En un futuro quizás postee un epilogo pero no va a ser pronto, quizás en un par de meses)**


End file.
